


Imperial Power and Wealth

by chengstin (fuxixi)



Series: when we're together, I'm not afraid anymore [5]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Lifestyles, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Implied Relationships, M/M, NEX7 and NINE PERCENT are like one group here, Secret Relationship, the older ones are studying at the connected university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxixi/pseuds/chengstin
Summary: Baseless rumors turn an abandoned rooftop the best secret hideaway





	Imperial Power and Wealth

**Author's Note:**

> Back to back posting because as I've said, I'm trying to publish my WIPs (:
> 
> I couldn't do it last year so I'm trying my best to do it this year lol
> 
> Also, I tried using a different format for this one so please tell me if it's okay or nah :")
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

Skylar Academy is the most prestigious high school of the current generation; where only the wealthiest and smartest can be admitted. However, it’s also where the most baseless rumors can be found (or started). 

One of them is the supposed rivalry between Fan Chengcheng, son of the school director, and Huang Minghao, sole heir of H Hotel, a renowned five-star hotel scattered all over the country. 

(Another baseless rumor is the supposed rivalry between Ziyi and Zhengting for Xukun’s heart. Justin rolled his eyes hard when he heard it the first time. Because the truth is Ziyi already has a girlfriend from another university. 

He and Xukun are just the best bros. Xukun had already picked Zhengting right from the start. There’s _no_ question about that. Chengcheng even fights the urge to vomit every time the two displays _too much_ public affection.) 

It’s baseless because in reality, Chengcheng and Minghao, or Justin as he prefers to be called, had always known each other since they were kids and they may or may not have been in a secret relationship for two years already. 

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓

“Hi! I’m Minghao! And from now on, we’re best friends, okay?” he greeted with his cheeky grin.

A confused boy stares at him. “Huh?”

“Come oooooon! I know we’ll get along really well!” Minghao jutted his lips as he tugs on his wrist.

His smile is so convincing that made the boy shrug. “Okay, if you say so. My name is Chengcheng. Nice to meet you!”

He copied his cheeky grin that only made Minghao grin wider. “The pleasure is mine best friend!”

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

The reason why they don’t publicize their relationship? It’s really simple actually. 

Not to blow their own horn but they each have a so-called “fan base” and they don’t want to trouble each other by threats made by so-called “fans”. That’s a sad fact they don’t understand because shouldn’t they be happy for them? 

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓ 

Linkai had been a victim of those threats from Chengcheng’s “fan”.

Only because he was seen hanging out at Chengcheng’s house.

He received a black letter with nasty red ink the following day.

Chengcheng made sure the person was kicked out of the academy.

But he won’t risk it with his boyfriend. Justin is _his_ soft baby.

No one can ever hurt him. Not on Chengcheng’s watch. 

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛ 

Yet they don’t dwell about that too much because they just want a quiet relationship where they can do all those couple stuff without being watched by inquisitive eyes.

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓ 

 Chengcheng happily hums as he showers Justin with soft kisses.

“What are you so happy about, Cheng?”

“Just the usual things. The blue sky, the warm breeze, the quietness, you in my arms like this with just the two of us.”

Justin laughs. Fondness seeping out of him easily.

“You’re such a dork.”

“But I’m _your_ dork, baby.”

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

Chengcheng and Justin don’t even know where the rumor started. It can’t be because they don’t interact in school and even then, the only reason why they don’t is that they’re on different grade levels.

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓ 

 “People are smarter than that, right?”

Chengcheng only shrugs in response because people can be dumb too.

“I mean how can we interact when we don’t have the same classes?” Justin prodded more.

Chengcheng hugs him from the side. “Stop worrying about that baby. Let them think what they want to think. What’s important is we know the truth.”

Justin pursed his lips then sighs. “Fine.”

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛ 

Despite this so-called “rivalry”, there’s still a fraction of the student body that “ships” them and even gave them a moniker. _The Imperial Power and Wealth Couple._  

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓ 

 “We have a fan base? A joined one?” a bewildered Justin asked.

Chengcheng casually nods. “Yeah. Apparently.”

Justin cheered. “That’s good news, Cheng!”

Chengcheng smirked. “Of course, baby. At least they know we’re suitable for each other and not anyone else.”

Justin fights the urge to roll his eyes.

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

Chengcheng and Justin are immensely thankful for the fan base because it somehow assured them that _if ever_ they reveal their relationship, there would still be people who will support them and not turn their backs on them. 

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓ 

 “I guess we don’t have to be too afraid anymore.” Justin quietly remarked.

Chengcheng plants a firm kiss on his temple. “Yeah. But we still need to be careful. I won’t let anyone hurt you in any way.” he sternly replied.

Justin smiles to himself. “I won’t let anyone hurt you too, bub.”

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛ 

Little did they know that their friends are in fact the “founders” of that fan base. Though, of course, they hide their names so no one can connect the dots as much as possible. 

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓ 

 “Since we can’t publicly support them, let’s just make a fan base!” Zhangjing excitedly announced.

10 heads synchronously turned to him. “Are you serious?” Yanjun questioned.

“Yeah! They need to know they have back up if anything happens.” the oldest remarked.

“They already know they have back up with us, ge.” Quanzhe supplied.

“It’s different cause that’s what friends do for each other.” Zhangjing responded as a matter of fact.

“Then wouldn’t it be just the 11 of us on the fan base?” Linkai confusedly inquired.

“Nah. I know there’s a fraction of the student body that loves them both. I even heard some of my classmates talking about how they look good together.” the former answered with a smug smile.

The rest exchanged looks before a collective sigh was heard then Wenjun speaks. “Alright. But we need to have codenames or something. We can’t let the public know it’s us lest it'll be chaotic.”

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛ 

Another thing that makes them wonder, mostly Justin, really, is the fact that _no one_ questions whenever they disappear during lunch break (the student body assumed that they’re too rich to be eating cafeteria food for lunch). 

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓

 “Don’t they wonder why they don’t see us at lunch?” Justin wondered out loud.

Chengcheng only glances at him before resuming on eating.

Justin frowns at the lack of response.

Chengcheng gulped down before grinning at him. “They probably think we eat at a fancy restaurant or something.”

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛ 

But as a matter of fact, Chengcheng and Justin retreat to their secret hideaway. Or also known as the abandoned rooftop to eat the lunch they alternatively prepare and perhaps to spend time with each other too ;) 

Truth be told, it’s where most of their treasured moments happened. It’s where Justin showed Chengcheng his first solo dance piece making him the first one to see it. _They eventually danced together. Silly. Slow. Just the two of them._

It’s where Chengcheng announced that he got A on his most hated subject and Justin rewarded him with the biggest hug paired with a proud smile. _Chengcheng started believing he could conquer the world as long as Justin is in his life._  

The rooftop is the sole witness when Chengcheng confessed to Justin. _With balloons, bubbles, flowers, and lots of them._ It knows the exact moment Justin said yes to be his boyfriend. _With genuine smiles, tight hugs, kisses, and lots of it._  

It knows the night when they sneaked into the academy to stargaze because Justin loves stars and Chengcheng decided it’s a good idea to celebrate their first anniversary. _It is. Justin’s smile for the whole night makes up for the scolding he got._  

The abandoned rooftop had seen all the different phases they went through. Those beautiful and memorable days yet also those bad and empty days where they fought and gave each other the silent treatment despite still eating lunch together. 

They’ve been through a lot for the past two years of being official and even more for the past years of being best friends. They had a lot of arguments, petty and big ones, but they always try working it out before separating ways. _It always works out._  

And now that they’re about to celebrate their third anniversary, Justin has one thing to ask from Chengcheng. “Bub?” he hesitantly started. The older tilts his head at him. “Yes, baby?” 

“Uhm, since our third anniversary is coming up. If it’s okay with you… can we announce our relationship to the public?” Justin is nervous yet he hopes his boyfriend would agree. 

Chengcheng easily saw the underlying tone so he smiled at him. “I’ve been wanting to shout to the whole world that you’re mine and I’m yours, baby.” Justin slowly smiled, eyes glistening with happiness. 

“However…” Justin’s smile dissipates a bit so Chengcheng squeezed their entwined hands. “Before we announce it, I want you to promise me you’ll tell me _instantly_ if anything happens to you or if anyone sends you something.” 

Chengcheng spoke with utter seriousness. Justin knowingly smiled. “As long as you’ll tell me immediately too.” the older firmly nodded. “You also can’t stop me from expelling anyone I want.” 

Justin squinted at him. “As long as they _actually_ did something to me or to our friends. Just because you’re the heir of this school doesn’t mean you can expel anyone you want.” 

Chengcheng childishly pouts. “Fine.” he huffed as he pulls him in a hug. “If anyone even thinks about hurting you I’ll make sure they’ll suffer.” he menacingly whispered.

But Justin heard it so he slaps his back. “Baby! What’s that for?” Chengcheng exclaimed. “I heard what you said.” Justin deadpanned that made the older sheepishly chuckle. “Take it back, Cheng.”

“No! I said what I said and I mean it!” Chengcheng fired back. Knowing how stubborn and overprotective his boyfriend is Justin can only sigh. “Fine. Whatever.” he mumbled on Chengcheng’s collarbone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> [ Scream at me here! ](https://twitter.com/ixpointvii)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


End file.
